You Are Not Alone
by GwenOwenforever
Summary: After Rose leaves, the Doctor finds a watch in her room. A fob watch with her initials. What does it mean?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**A/N: **I've been wondering whether to do a story where the Doctor finds another fob watch on the TARDIS shortly after Rose leaves in series 2 or not. It'd be really cool to hear your thoughts. I'm not sure if it will work or not. I've written a little bit of it here and it'd be really cool if you let me know whether it's a good idea to carry it on.

The Doctor swallowed the tears threatening to fall. He stood staring at the same spot for what seemed like an ice age. Who knows? Maybe it was. Right now, he didn't care.

He'd just been about to say those three important words to the woman he couldn't live without for the first time and he'd been cut off.

His sadness turned into a deep fiery anger. He turned and kicked the TARDIS controls, roaring with rage. His eyes blazed with fury as he stormed around the TARDIS, kicking, throwing, hitting everything he could find. He was angry with himself for not telling her sooner. He was angry at the Daleks and the Cybermen, if they hadn't have shown up this wouldn't have happened. He was angry at the TARDIS for not giving him a way to get her back. Worst of all, he was angry at Rose Tyler.

She'd waltzed into the TARDIS and dazzled him with her big brown eyes and the way she'd poke her tongue from between her teeth when she smiled at him. Her eyes would sparkle when she laughed and he could never stop himself from joining in. She'd made him fall in love with her without her even knowing it. How? How had she done that to him?

He stood, teeth clenched together, seething, outside the door to her room.

As he pushed open the door, he sighed. He could never be mad at her if he tried. Stepping into the room, he let the door swing shut behind him as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Rose's scent hung in the air, strong as ever. This time he couldn't stop the tears as they fell. He opened his eyes and walked around the room slowly, running his hands over her things.

Something round made of gold metal caught his eye as the light caught it. Frowning, he reached out and picked it up. He stared down in disbelief at the fob watch in his hand. Turning it over in his hand, he saw the initials R.T. in fancy writing. When he tried to open it, he found that no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't open it. It couldn't be...he'd know...it was impossible. Rose Tyler had a mother and a father, she'd had a normal human life. It didn't make sense.

He clutched the watch tight in his hand as he ran into the TARDIS control room, thinking hard. The one person he really needed to speak to was trapped in a parallel universe and there was no way of contacting her.

Then he had a thought. It'd be risky and there'd be a lot of explaining to do but he had to do it. He had to go back in time to the Powell Estate and talk to Jackie Tyler.

**A/N:** Please let me know what you think so far! =) Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N:**** Thank you so much for all your reviews. I'm glad you all enjoyed it and I hope the next chapters aren't a disappointment. Thank you! =D

The TARDIS landed in the courtyard as usual. The Doctor stepped out, his long coat flapping around him with the watch in his pocket, and looked around sadly. The whole place felt so big and even more alien than any other planet without Rose Tyler.

He heard the familiar sound of running footsteps and turned towards the noise. Jackie Tyler came running towards him, beaming.

"Doctor! Ro – where's Rose?" She frowned as she came to a stop in front of him.

"I've...left her on the planet Midnight for a few minutes. Don't worry, she's fine and she's having the time of her life. I'll go back to her soon." He lied. "Jackie, can we go inside? There's something I need to ask you about."

She nodded and led him up to the flat.

The Doctor sat in the armchair as she went to put the kettle on.

"So what is it Doctor? Is there something wrong with Rose?" Jackie asked.

"No, no she's fine. I just...I need to ask you about when Rose was born." He answered.

"Ok." She laughed, slightly confused.

"Tell me what happened. Tell me about the day she was born." He said.

Jackie perched on the sofa across from him and smiled.

"God what a day that was. I went into labour at two o'clock in the morning on the twenty-eighth of March. Pete was so useless. He couldn't find the car keys and he got lost on the way to the hospital." Jackie told him, smiling at the memory. "By the time we got there, I thought I was going to have her right there in the car. Turns out it took another two hours before she finally arrived. Me and Pete, we couldn't stop crying as I held her in my arms. It was one of the best days of my life."

"Are you sure that's what happened?" He asked.

"Of course it was. I remember the day my own daughter was born, I'll never forget that." Jackie laughed.

"Nothing strange happened between you giving birth to her and holding her?" He asked.

"No...hang on, now you mention it, this doctor came in. He wasn't one of the doctors already in the room and the others didn't seem to really recognise him but he said he was new and he knew exactly what he was doing. He took Rose and said he needed to do a few quick tests. He came back a few minutes later and said everything was fine. Then I held her. I looked down into those beautiful big eyes of hers and...no words can describe how good it feels to hold your newborn child in your arms." She explained.

"So you didn't see Rose before the doctor took her?" He enquired.

"Not really." Jackie frowned, shaking her head. "What is this all about?"

"I'm just curious to find out about Rose that's all." He shrugged. He pulled the watch out from his pocket and held it out to her. "Does this mean anything to you?"

Jackie took it and turned it over in her hands.

"She's had this since she was born. Someone put it in the cot beside her at the hospital. We still don't know who it was. I thought it might have been from Pete's dad, he likes old things like that." She answered. "Why? What's so important about it?"

The Doctor took it back from her and shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing. Just...I'd better be getting back to Rose." He said, standing up. "Just one more thing Jackie. Next time you see me and Rose, you can't mention this conversation. You mustn't say anything about me coming to see you."

"Why? Doctor what's going on?" She frowned.

"Just promise me. It's important you don't say anything." He insisted.

"Doctor, where's Rose? Where's my daughter?" Jackie demanded.

"I told you she's safe. You'll see her soon I promise." He said. "Please promise me you won't say anything."

"I promise." She nodded as he started to run out of the door. "Doctor!" She shouted after him. "What's going on?"

As she ran out onto the balcony, the TARDIS disappeared from view causing a strong wind to whip her hair around her face.

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor was leaning against the controls, thinking hard. Jackie hadn't seen Rose straight after she was born. There had been a few minutes between in which anything could have happened. But what?

There was only one thing he could do. He had to go back to the moment when Rose was born and find out himself. Jackie had told him the exact time and date making it a lot easier for him.

Once again, he travelled into the time vortex and back through time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you all again for your reviews! =) It's been great hearing your comments! I hope you all enjoy the rest!

**Rose P.O.V**

Rose Tyler lay in her bed in Pete's mansion, fast asleep. She was tossing and turning as she dreamed.

She dreamed of stars and planets she'd never seen before, not even with the Doctor.

The image of a planet she didn't recognise, filled her mind. Burnt orange skies hung over her as she stood watching people laughing and smiling as they went about their business. She saw huge mountains around her and the large Citadel in the centre as she turned her head to look around. Looking closely at the people, she saw they were all wearing robes of the richest reds. Some had gold trimmings and she recognised them as the higher ranking citizens. When she looked down at herself, she saw that she too was wearing a deep red robe. She ran her fingers over the material, examining every inch of it.

Someone was watching her. She looked up slowly and saw a man, staring straight at her, smiling. His brown hair was spiked up and his eyes glittering. He was wearing a brown pin-stripe suit with a long coat over it. She smiled and felt warmth flow through her, starting with her heart. She'd recognise him anywhere.

She frowned as she felt an unfamiliar rhythm in her chest. As she lifted her hand up to feel it, she looked back up at him.

He was still smiling but he was getting smaller. He was slowly disappearing, leaving her alone on this strange planet. She tried to run to him but her feet wouldn't move.

"Doctor!" She shouted. "Don't leave me here."

He continued to smile as his form started to fade.

"Rose Tyler." He whispered before disappearing completely.

"Doctor! Don't go. I don't know where -" Her eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright on her bed. Her eyes were wide as she looked out into the darkness of her room. "Gallifrey." She whispered.

She lay back down and tried to get back to sleep.

The image of the Doctor just wouldn't go away. She missed him so much. Clutching her sides, she screwed her eyes shut as she tried to ignore the empty pain in her chest.

As she slowly drifted off, she heard a voice whisper gently in her ear.

"He is coming."

She snapped her head around, trying to see who it was. There was no one, she was alone in the dark. She hesitantly reached out to turn her bedside lamp on and quickly pulled her arm back under the covers. It was childish but she'd definitely heard someone whispering in her ear. Someone had been in the room with her.

"Mickey." She whispered. "Mickey is that you? Stop messing about ok. How did you even get in here?"

Rose waited a few minutes, listening hard for an answer.

When she received none, she shook her head and lay back down, keeping the light on.

"He is coming." The voice whispered again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **A bit of a longer chapter here, not much though. I'll try and write longer ones, I promise. =) I'm not too keen on this chapter to be honest though, it's not my best I must admit. Sorry!

"You are not alone."

The Doctor's eyes fluttered open. He stared through his blurry eyes as he tried to get his bearings. Sitting up, he realised he'd been slumped on the seats next to the controls and had fallen asleep. That was odd. The Doctor hardly ever slept and he'd never just dropped off like that.

He rubbed his face in his hands as he tried to remember the dream he'd just had.

_He'd been back on Gallifrey, his home planet. Tears had burned in his eyes as he looked around him. His people smiling and laughing, unaware of what was to come. He'd recognised a few of his old friends and an empty, lonely feeling took over him._

_Then he saw her, looking around in fascination. She was wearing long red robes, a tradition on Gallifrey. He tried to move towards her but his feet wouldn't move so he stood smiling instead._

_No matter how much he'd pictured her in his head since she'd left him, nothing could compare to seeing her right there in front of him._

_It took a while for her to notice him and when she did, that beautiful smile of hers made his hearts swell._

_He could feel himself waking up but he continued to smile at her._

"_Doctor!" She'd shouted. "Don't leave me here."_

_He would have given anything to stay there with her but he was fading._

"_Rose Tyler." He whispered._

_Then everything went black and before he woke up a voice had whispered to him._

"_You are not alone."_

He had to remind himself that it was just a dream. It all felt so real though and that voice...he'd been too awake for it to still have been in his dream.

Glancing over his shoulders, he looked around for another form of life on the TARDIS. Despite what the voice had told him, he was most definitely alone.

It took him a while to realise the TARDIS had landed and he remembered what it was he was meant to be doing. He'd arrived at the hospital and he was about to witness what had happened to Rose Tyler.

Stepping out of the TARDIS, he saw that he'd landed inside a store cupboard filled with sheets for the hospital beds. At least no one had seen a big blue box appear from nowhere.

He closed the door behind him as he headed down the corridors in search of Jackie and Pete Tyler. He had to be careful they didn't see him.

He soon heard the familiar shouts of one Jackie Tyler and stood quietly outside the door. He waited patiently for this strange doctor to appear and take the baby away.

As soon as the man came around the corner, the Doctor knew he was a Time Lord. Even dressed in scrubs, the Doctor knew. He quickly hid in another cupboard before he could be seen. If the Time Lord saw him now, it could mess things up. He had to wait for the right moment.

The Doctor listened closely for the Time Lord to come back out of the room with the baby. Once he'd gone, the Doctor followed him into a room off one of the corridors.

"What are you doing with that baby?" He asked.

The Time Lord span around quickly to look at the Doctor, the baby in his arms.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you back on Gallifrey?" The Time Lord demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing." The Doctor replied. "Hang on, Gallifrey's go-" The Time Lord looked at him questioningly. It hadn't happened yet, at least not for this Time Lord. The Doctor couldn't tell him. One wrong word at the wrong time could cause big trouble. The Time War was a fixed point in time, he knew that. He couldn't change it no matter how much he wanted to. The Doctor shook his head and looked at the baby. "What's going on here?"

"This child is in danger." He answered, indicating another baby lying in a cot, whimpering.

"Why is she in danger?" The Doctor asked.

"Her parents stumbled upon and angered the most fearsome creatures possible. They didn't survive the encounter and left the girl to survive on her own. The creatures are hunting the baby so we needed to hide her somewhere safe. Earth should be far enough. She will be given a name and a new identity." He explained.

"But why swap her for a human child, why not put her in a care home?" The Doctor asked, his anger starting to build up. "You can't take away someone's child. How will they feel when she opens that fob watch and they find out she isn't their daughter? They'll never know what happened to their real daughter. How sick is that?"

"When the time comes, things shall be put right." He answered simply. "The humans won't remember the child and their own child shall be returned. It will be as if none of this has happened."

"I still don't understand why you can't put her in care." The Doctor growled.

"She is a Gallifreyan and she will have nothing but the best. She will be well cared for in a loving family." He replied.

"But what happens to their own child?" The Doctor shouted.

"She will be the one placed into care." The Time Lord answered.

The Doctor locked his fingers into his hair as his fury grew stronger. Never had he been so disgusted in his own people. How could they do something as selfish as this?

"There has to be another solution." The Doctor said.

"Not one that we can carry out quick enough." He told the Doctor.

The Doctor glared at him and the other Time Lord stared back indifferently.

"I could stop you." The Doctor said, his voice a dangerous tone.

"Then do it." He shrugged.

He wanted to, he wanted to stop this whole thing from happening. But from the moment he'd stepped out of the TARDIS, he felt it and he knew. Whatever happened here on this date was a fixed point in time. Things had to stay as they were.

The Doctor roared angrily and turned, storming back to the TARDIS.

The door slammed open as he stormed onto the TARDIS. His breath came out in ragged, shaky breaths as he gripped onto the controls.

He took the watch from his pocket as voices started emitting from it, her voice. It was almost time for her to open it.

"Take me to Rose Tyler...the time is coming...I will be opened...Rose Tyler will return..." It whispered.

He hurled it across the room. Why did it have to be this way? Everything he knew about her, everything she was, was all a lie. Yet it changed nothing about how he felt about Rose Tyler. He loved her despite everything.

He had to find a way to get back to her. When she opened that fob watch, he'd make sure she stayed the Rose Tyler he knew and loved. He'd remind her of what it was like to be Rose. He couldn't stop her from becoming a Time Lord but he could stop her from becoming like them.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks again for your amazing reviews! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

"Rose Tyler...find me...open me..."

Rose was sat in the kitchen with her mum, a cup of tea clutched in her hand. Jackie frowned as Rose turned her head quickly to look behind her.

"What is it?" Jackie frowned.

"I thought I heard someone say my name." Rose said, turning to look back at her mum.

"Rose..." The voice whispered.

"There! Didn't you hear it?" Rose asked.

"I didn't hear anything. Are you feeling ok?" Her mother replied.

"I'm...fine...just tired I guess..." Rose answered. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"You had another dream." Jackie said it as a statement rather than a question. Rose nodded and looked down at the tea in her hand. "We heard you shouting. Rose...he's not coming back."

"I know, I just..." Rose sighed and shook her head.

They both looked up as a baby started to cry in the other room.

"That's Tony up then. I'd better go see to him." Jackie sighed. "Where's that father of yours got to?"

Rose watched her leave then took a deep breath as she sat back in her chair. She closed her eyes, intending for it to only be a couple of seconds but she found herself drifting off.

Once again, she was standing on Gallifrey, the red robes billowing about her feet. Why did she keep returning here and why was she wearing these robes?

This time her feet allowed her to turn around. Standing right behind her was the Doctor.

She looked up into his brown eyes and reached out a hand to touch his cheek. She was half expecting her hand to slice through him like he was a hologram so when she felt the warmth of his skin against her hand she gasped.

"Doctor." She breathed.

He smiled a watery smile and copied her actions.

"Rose." He whispered.

She wound her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and squeezing gently as he hugged her back. His unique scent washed over her as she breathed in. One of his hands came to rest in her hair as he stroked it gently. Pulling away, she held onto the front of his jacket.

"This is all so real." She told him. "I wish I didn't have to wake up."

The Doctor's smile faltered and he froze.

"Wake up?" He frowned.

"This is all some dream. You'll fade away soon and I'll wake up. I'll be forced to wake up in that parallel universe where you don't exist." She said, tears starting to build up in her eyes. "I don't want to go back, not without you."

"But...I thought this was my dream." The Doctor told her. "Any second now and I'll be back on the TARDIS." Rose watched as he stared off into the distance, his face in that familiar expression he wore when he was concentrating. "So, you think this is your dream but I think it's mine. This isn't a dream, at least not the usual ones. Somehow we're able to communicate. Which means..." The Doctor wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "Rose, you're really here. It's really you."

His face split into a huge smile as he pulled her into a tight hug and held her against his chest. He kissed the top of her head before she pulled back a little to look up at him.

"You mean...I'm really speaking to you now? You're not the Doctor I've just dreamed up? How can I be sure I'm not dreaming that you've just said that?" She asked. He grinned at her and pinched her arm. Rose felt a sharp pain and gasped. She flung herself at him and clamped her lips onto his. She giggled shyly as she let go. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine." The Doctor smiled.

They were sat on the red grass with Rose leaning against him with his arm around her.

"Doctor, what's happening?" She asked. "I've been hearing voices. Well, just one voice really. Mine. It said, 'he is coming'. Did it mean you? Then just now I heard myself telling me to find something and open it. What's it talking about?"

"I've been hearing them too. 'You are not alone' it said. I know what that means now." He looked deep into her eyes. "It's complicated. I promise I'll explain it soon." He told her.

He leant down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. Rose could feel herself stirring.

"No! I don't want to go back." She said quickly. She clung onto the front of the Doctor's jacket and looked into his eyes. "Don't let me go."

Tears ran freely down her face as she was pulled away from him. She lost her grip on his jacket but she tried her hardest to grab onto him.

"I'm coming for you." He shouted. "I promise. I'm coming for you." He could feel tears of his own trickling down his face. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered.

Rose's eyes fluttered open and she looked around. Her mum had come back into the kitchen, Tony on her hip.

"Rose, where did I put his bottle?" She asked.

"Erm...it's on the side there." She answered, waving her hand at the worktop. "How long was I asleep for?"

"What do you mean? You weren't asleep." Jackie answered.

"Yes I was." Rose frowned.

"Rose, I've only been gone a minute. You've just had your eyes shut for a couple of seconds." Jackie told her.

"But..." Rose shook her head. "I spoke to him. Mum, I've just spoken to the Doctor."

Jackie gave her a sad smile as she walked over to her. She put her free arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"You've got to stop this Rose. You can't keep putting your life on hold waiting for him. I know you miss him sweetheart and I know it's hard but you have to move on." She said gently. "I'm worried about you, we all are."

"No mum you don't understand, I spoke to him. He told me he loved me and he's coming for me." Rose told her.

Jackie sighed and squeezed Rose's shoulder before turning to make Tony's bottle.

Rose left the kitchen, frustrated, and went to look for Mickey. He had to believe her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** You've all been so amazing with your reviews. Thank you all so much! I've decided to put two chapters into one here otherwise they would have been really short chapters on their own.

The Doctor woke up, once again slumped across the seats next to the controls. Lifting his hand up to his face, he felt the tears still sliding down his cheeks. He was so happy to see Rose again, even if it was only for a few minutes and he'd finally told her. He'd finally told her he loved her, not under the circumstances he would have liked but he'd told her.

When he found a way to get back to her – he would find a way – he'd tell her properly. He'd hold her in his arms and say it. He'd tell her over and over again whilst reminding her of who she was once she'd opened the watch.

The Doctor walked over to where he'd thrown the watch and picked it up. The voice inside was louder and more urgent. It needed to be opened.

"How?" The Doctor asked it. "How can I get back to her? The walls between the universes have sealed themselves. Every universe will collapse if I try to get back through."

"Rose Tyler...I _must_ be opened..." It hissed.

"How?" He shouted.

The watch started to glow a bright white and it began to warm up in his hand. It grew hotter and hotter and he tried to let go of it. For some reason, his hand wouldn't let go and his fingers found the catch, flipping it open. He gasped in pain as it burned his hand. The TARDIS was filled with a blinding light and the Doctor was unable to see an inch in front of him. A harsh wind whipped around him, making him lose balance. He heard the sound of the TARDIS taking off and felt his way over to the controls, stumbling as he went. Falling to his knees, he gripped onto the controls as tight as he could. With his vision impaired, he couldn't tell what was going on.

Suddenly everything stopped and he toppled backwards, landing with a thump on the floor. The light disappeared back into the watch, still clutched in the Doctor's hand, and clicked shut.

His head spun from all the commotion and as his eyes drifted shut, he heard the watch whisper.

"Rose Tyler is near..."

**Rose P.O.V**

Rose was sat on a bench by the river, frustrated and angry. She'd found Mickey leaving his Gran's house on his way to work and had told him what had happened but he just said the same thing as her mum.

"_Rose, how could you have spoken to the Doctor in a dream when you weren't even asleep?" He'd asked._

"_I don't know how but I did. Mickey you've seen what the Doctor can do. Anything's possible with him. What about that time I heard the voice telling me to go to that beach? You all believed me then and he was there wasn't he?" Rose argued._

"_That was different." Mickey shrugged._

"_How? How is this different from the last time?" She demanded._

"_He's been gone for a year since you last saw him and you haven't heard a word. You've been so desperate for him to come back, you kept thinking you'd heard the TARDIS landing." Mickey told her. "I'm sorry Rose, I really am. It's just hard for us to believe he's coming back after all this time."_

"_He is coming. He promised." She said as she stormed off down the street._

She watched some ducks floating past and sighed. The one person she thought she could rely on hadn't believed her.

Rose played with the TARDIS key she still had tied on a string around her neck.

"Rose...Rose Tyler...I am coming..." The voice whispered.

She whipped her head around and looked about her. There was no one in sight and there were no places for them to hide. The air suddenly chilled and she wrapped her jacket tighter around herself. She started to shiver from the cold and fright. The feeling of someone watching her made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

No longer wanting to be alone, she half walked, half ran back home.

When she got back, she stepped through the door and took a deep breath.

"Mum?" She shouted. No answer. "Dad?"

Pete had given in to the feelings he had whenever she was around. He admitted that there were fatherly feelings there and after a while, he couldn't deny that she was his daughter.

Rose realised she was alone in the house after finding a note from her mum on the kitchen table.

"_Rose,  
>Just popped to the shops with Tony and your dad. We'll be back soon.<br>Mum xxx  
>P.S. Can you hang the washing out when it's done? Cheers."<em>

She started to tremble as that uneasy feeling took over her again. The house loomed eerily over her as she shrank back against the wall. She slid down it and pulled her knees up to her chest, praying for her mum to come back soon.

She was being silly. Nothing was going to happen to her. She had to take her mind off this feeling so she stood up and went over to the washing machine. She set about doing the job her mum had asked her to do. Pulling the wet washing into a basket, she hauled it outside to the garden.

As she was hanging it up on the line, a strong wind picked up making the washing flap madly and her hair to whip around her face. A familiar sound reached her ears as she shielded her face from the dust being blown into her face.

When everything died down, she lowered her arm and stood staring in disbelief at the blue box in front of her.

Her heart started to pound as she stepped towards it, reaching her hand out to stroke the wood. She found the door locked when she tried to push it open. Shakily, she took the key from around her neck and slipped it into the lock.

The door swung open and she gasped. She ran into the TARDIS and stopped dead as she saw the Doctor lying on the floor, his eyes closed.

Hurrying over to his side as she held her breath, she knelt down beside him and ran her hand through his hair and down his cheek. He sighed at her touch and she let out her breath in a sigh of relief.

"Open me..." A voice whispered.

Rose looked down at his hand and saw he was clutching a watch.

"My watch." She mumbled, frowning.

She took it from his hand and flipped it over in her own. The voice was louder now and more urgent.

Just as she was about to open the watch, the Doctor sat up quickly and grabbed her wrist.

"Wait." He shouted. "Let me explain first."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Here it is! The final chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you all so much for reviewing. =D Will let you read now!

Before the Doctor could say anything else, the watch was dropped to the floor and Rose's arms wrapped tight around his neck as she kissed him fiercely. He was stunned for a few seconds before he wound his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

"Hi." She smiled as she pulled away.

"Yeah..." The Doctor nodded quietly. "Hi."

They smiled at each other for a few seconds and then Rose's hand came whooshing towards his head as she slapped him on the back of it.

"I've been waiting for so long for you to come back." She shouted.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his head and winced.

"How long has it been?" He asked.

"Eleven months, two weeks and five days." Rose told him, folding her arms across her chest. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, I kept count."

"Rose, I'm so sorry." He said sincerely.

"Yeah well..." She mumbled. She picked up the watch again and stared transfixed at it. "It's never done this before. What's happening?"

"That's what I want to explain." He said, taking it from her hands. "We should go inside and talk." Rose led him into the kitchen, her heart starting to pound again. It always made her nervous when the Doctor was so serious. They sat across from each other at the table, the watch between them. Rose couldn't take her eyes off it as the voice hissed at her to open it. "Rose, look at me. Ignore it for now. Just focus on me."

She tore her eyes away from it and looked directly into his eyes.

"It wants me to open it." She told him.

"Rose, just listen to me for now." He said firmly. He saw how hard it was for her to ignore the watch so he grabbed her hand in his and held it. She looked at their hands quickly and then back to his eyes, a slight pink tinge to her cheeks. He had her attention now. "You've had this watch since you were born right?" She nodded and waited for him to continue. "But it's only ever looked to you like an ordinary watch, nothing more." She nodded again. "However, this is no ordinary watch. Something is stored inside...a life...the life of a Time Lord. When a Time Lord is in danger, their life is stored inside a fob watch for a certain amount of time and they become human. They have no memories of this, only the watch. When the time comes, the watch will call out and the Time Lord shall open it. This watch, it's calling out right now...it's calling for it's owner...it's calling for you...Rose Tyler."

Her eyes widened as she looked back at the watch.

"But I'm not...I can't be...my mum..." She stammered.

"Something happened the day you were born, the day the real Rose Tyler was born." He told her.

"What?" She gasped.

"I'm so sorry, but Jackie Tyler isn't your mum. The life you've been living is a lie." He said.

He explained everything he'd found out from visiting Jackie to the moment he'd landed in her garden.

"No, you're lying." She said, wrenching her hand from his and standing up.

"Why would I lie about something like this? Rose, listen to me. The dreams you've been having, the voices you've been hearing, they're all because of the watch." He stood up and held her arms. "It's the truth, I swear to you. I'd never lie to you."

Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked into his eyes. She placed her hands over his hearts and gasped.

"In my dream...I felt this...two hearts...I'm..." She whispered. "But my mum...dad and Tony...Mickey. If I open that watch, what will happen to them?"

"They'll forget you. The real Rose Tyler will return to them and they'll live as if nothing happened." He answered.

"Will they still be here in the parallel world?" She asked.

The Doctor shook his head.

"The real Rose never met me. She was never at Canary Wharf so she was never lost in battle. Your mum and Mickey will return to their own universe." He explained.

"And...what happens to me?" She asked.

"You'll become a Time Lord. All your memories of Gallifrey will return. You were a baby at the time so there won't be too many. You'll come with me." He answered.

"Doctor, I'm scared." She sobbed. "I don't want to disappear, I don't want to be someone else."

"Don't be scared, I wont let you go. I won't let you forget who you are. You're not going anywhere. I'll look after you." He said determinedly. She clutched the front of his jacket and buried her face in his chest as she continued to sob. He held her tight and kissed the top of her head. "Everything's going to be ok."

He led her back to the table and sat her in one of the chairs. Pulling a chair up next to her, he placed his arm back around her and held her until she stopped crying.

She eventually looked up and smiled weakly at him.

"So...I'm a Time Lord." She sighed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Never expected that. Still, at least I get to stay with you."

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like a decade.

"Doctor!" Someone gasped.

Rose and the Doctor whipped around and saw Jackie with Tony balanced on her hip, Pete and Mickey stood in the doorway.

"Told you he was coming." Rose said.

"He's really here – that's really him – that's – that's the Doctor." Mickey stammered.

"Yes I am." The Doctor grinned. "It's good to see you all again."

Everyone but Rose stood staring at him in shock.

Rose instead was staring at the watch. It was almost screaming at her to open it now.

When she looked around at the others, only the Doctor showed any signs that he could hear it. She glanced at him, then stood up and went over to her mum, pulling her and Tony into a tight hug.

"You know I love you right?" She said.

"Of course I do. I love you too sweetheart." Jackie told her. "What's going on?"

Rose didn't answer her. She kissed her mum on the cheek and baby Tony's forehead and turned to Pete. She hugged him too.

"I love you too." She whispered.

Pete frowned as she pulled away.

"Rose, I love you but...really, what's going on?"

Again, Rose ignored the question as she walked up to Mickey.

"Mickey...thank you. You've been my best friend throughout all this madness, even though you didn't believe me this time. I love you anyway though." She laughed through more tears. She hugged him tight. "I'll miss you." She whispered. Rose stood in front of them all and smiled. "Listen, I need to speak to the Doctor. Do you mind leaving us alone for a minute?"

"Erm...ok...yeah sure." Jackie nodded, frowning.

Rose watched them leave before turning to the Doctor.

"Why didn't you tell them?" He asked quietly.

"Because they won't remember and they'd never understand anyway." She answered.

Rose walked over to the table and picked up the watch. The Doctor grabbed her wrist again before she could open it.

"Rose, you don't have to do this. You can stay with your mum and dad and I can take the watch. I'll get rid of it. You can lead a normal life if you want." He told her.

"I can't." She whispered. "Now that I know, I can't live my life knowing it's all a lie. I have to put things right. Plus, there's no way I'm leaving your side ever again."

"I don't want you to but..." He saw the determination in her eyes. He shook his head and let go of her wrist. "Ok, open it."

Rose took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

"Don't let me forget." She said.

"I won't." He promised as she flipped the watch open. A sigh of contentment left the watch as a golden light streamed from the watch into her eyes. He grasped her arms as he began to remind her of who she was. "Never forget who you are, never. You're always curious to learn about the planets we visit, always determined to find out more. You're always trying to help those who need it, even when there's nothing you can do. Remember Gwyneth, you wanted to protect her even when you knew you couldn't because that's who you are. You see those who don't fit in or feel like they belong and you care for them so much. You listen to your heart and you make them feel loved. You found me, a Time Lord filled with rage and anger at the loss of his people and you made me better. You changed me for the better. You never do anything I say, you can be so stubborn sometimes, never backing down until you get your way. It can be so frustrating sometimes but that's who you are. I love you because of all that and more. I love you because you are Rose Tyler. Remember it, believe it. You _are_ Rose Tyler."

The light stopped and the watch tumbled to the floor, empty.

The Doctor held his breath as he watched her. She looked into his eyes.

"I am Rose Tyler." She mumbled.

"Yes." The Doctor nodded.

She nodded back and smiled.

"I'm still Rose Tyler. Thank you. I love you." She grinned. They hugged each other and laughed in relief. "I'm a Time Lord." She folded her hand over her chest, feeling the beating of her two hearts. "Two hearts, like you. I can see all the stars and the planets I've dreamed about, I know all their names. It's all so beautiful." Her smile disappeared as she looked at the doorway. "Mum – Jackie...she's gone home hasn't she? Mickey too."

The Doctor nodded sadly.

"Come on, it's time you went home too." He told her, taking her hand in his.

"Home? Where is home?" She asked sadly.

"With me, on the TARDIS." He answered. "If that's what you want."

"It is." She nodded. "I'm going to miss them all. We've both been left alone by the people we love so much. At least we have each other now."

She smiled at him, that dazzling smile of hers with her tongue between her teeth. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and leant in to capture her lips in a gentle kiss.

As they left the mansion, the Doctor scooped up the empty watch and placed it in his pocket.

When they reached the TARDIS, Rose twirled around the controls smiling. She'd missed it so much. It felt like she'd never left as she ran her hands over everything. It was all so much better than she'd remembered it to be.

The Doctor watched her fondly as he stepped up to the controls.

"So, we'd better get out of here before -"

"Before the whole of reality catches up with us, tears a hole in time and space causing every universe to collapse." Rose finished. The Doctor stared open mouthed at her and she laughed at him. "You're forgetting you're not the only Time Lord around here any more."

She flipped a switch and started the TARDIS' engines.

"Oh we are going to have so much fun." The Doctor grinned.

"Yes we are. Allons-y!" She grinned back as the TARDIS flew into the time vortex.


End file.
